The Sun Will Rise
by History101
Summary: A.U. Alex is able to stop Michael before he kills Becca and the Archangel flees Vega with the Chosen One in his arms. What will become of the war now? Told in a series of events written in no particular order. Focuses mainly on Michael and Alex, no slash. Author owns no original rights.
1. Exile, Part One

TIMELINE INFORMATION. For the sake of my own little universe, I'm going to completely ignore the fact that Claire is pregnant. So all the scenes in the last episode that relate to it, just ignore them.

* * *

**Exile; Part One**

* * *

As the fearful Becca Thorn was held in the air by Michael's unrelenting hand around her throat she loosely held her own small hands around his, trying in vain to free herself.

The Archangel's furious eyes were staring deeply into her own and she could see just how much she had hurt him. Though she'd been left with no choice when faced with David's blackmail, she could have told Michael. She could have told him everything but she hadn't. And now she was about to pay the price. Of all the times she had stared into his eyes she'd never seen such anger and hate as she did now; it was truly terrifying.

"Michael! Let her go!" Alex yelled, aiming his gun, albeit reluctantly and uselessly, at the Archangel. "Put her down!" he reiterated, becoming increasingly concerned. He moved closer with tentative steps and the Archangel swatted him aside as though he were no more than an annoying fly buzzing around his ear. "Argh!" he cried when his back hit the wall, painfully.

"I was...protecting...the city..." Becca managed to whisper.

"By destroying the innocent," the angel growled dangerously, "You fool!"

"Mic...Michael...please..." she begged but it only served to engage him further.

"Michael, stop!" Alex cried again. He was back on his feet again and he moved, unobserved by Michael who was still glaring at the Senator, and Alex was able to take up the discarded shard of Furiad's blade and hid it in jacket pocket before he let loose several rounds from his gun at the archangel. Michael's wings emerged from his back in an instant, curled around his body and protected him. The bullets ricocheted off the obsidian wings and Michael slowly turned around to stare emotionlessly at him. "Just...put her down, Michael, please," Alex repeated, still aiming his gun.

"She deserves to die," Michael hissed.

"I thought you wanted to protect us not kill us!" his friend replied quickly, hoping to appeal to Michael's guilt and he took slow, cautious steps over to him again.

Michael's expression lost some of its fury but none of its iciness as he slowly loosened his fingers but no sooner had he done so, his hand tightened again, "I was wrong," he hissed.

"Michael, no!" Alex yelled, taking the shard from his pocket he swung it at the angel's arm, cutting deep into Michael's forearm and the angel was forced to drop Becca to the floor. His forearm was bleeding profusely and he clutched the wound with his left hand as he backed off. The sting of the Empyrean steel on his flesh burned and the shock of seeing Alex wielding the weapon was enough to snap Michael from his trance. He stared at Alex in horror and he blinked, taking in both Alex and Becca who was coughing loudly, barely able to breathe as she lay on the floor.

"I..." Michael breathed, but as he did so, the doors suddenly burst open to the lab and three soldiers took in the sight of the wounded Archangel and the choking woman

"Archangel? Senator? What is..." one of the soldiers began to ask.

"Michael...please...I'm so, so sorry...I had no choice..." Becca cried.

"You owe your life to Alex, Senator," Michael said to her coldly, "I see now that you truly deserve my brother's wrath. I will aid you no more," he said.

"Michael..." she breathed, tears falling from her eyes.

The angel turned his eyes upwards to the glass skylight directly above him, he spread his wings and leapt off the ground, hovering for a moment, he stared down at Alex who had lowered his gun and was breathing heavily, still in shock. Michael then, without warning, grabbed the back of Alex's jacket in a vice like grip, wrapped his wings around them both and shot up through the skylight, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces which rained down into the lab below. The soldiers and the Senator could only stare at the retreating figure of the enraged Archangel in shock.

* * *

"Michael!" Alex yelled over the roaring wind, "Michael, let me go!" he yelled.

The young man was being flown through the sky at such speeds that it was becoming unbearable for him. No matter how he struggled it just didn't seem to make a difference; Michael's hold on him was strong and he clearly wasn't going to let go.

Alex could see the blood oozing from the wound he'd made on Michael's arm and he couldn't help but feel terribly guilty. He'd clearly been so caught up in his anger that he hadn't even noticed the weapon that Alex had taken up. He'd never seen Michael display so much emotion before, he was always so stoic, so dispassionate. But in retrospect, it was far better than the unrelenting, crippling anger he'd just witnessed.

"Where are we going?!" Alex called out but once again, he got no reply. He wondered if Michael knew he was still carrying the human or if he was simply ignoring him. "Michael!" he screamed at the top of his lungs but the only thing that happened was that the Archangel's eyebrow twitched for a split second before he dove down from the clouds so that Alex could see that they were travelling down a long dusty road. Michael was flying straight down the middle of the dirt road, still at an alarmingly fast rate and now, Alex had to shield his eyes from the dust that flew at him.

It was impossible to tell how much time passed but Alex eventually saw the familiar white walled, red roofed house surrounded by overgrown plants that Jeep had used to bring him to as a child. The same place that Michael had brought him to not so long ago.

Michael landed gracefully but Alex wasn't as lucky, he landed on his knees and was too dizzy to stand straight away. His head was buzzing and his ears were ringing, his limbs felt heavy and disjointed and his eyes were watering from the force of the wind he'd endured. By the time he was able to stumble uneasily to his feet, the Archangel had already walked into the house and was staring at the walls of symbols that Jeep had written there. His wings were folded neatly to allow him movement through the building but it was surprising to see them. Unless he was flying, Michael didn't tend to keep them out; as far as Alex had been able to tell.

"Michael," Alex breathed, taking on a calm tone, one that would be directed to a cornered animal. But to him, that was what the angel looked like; his body was tense and his eyes were frantic. Alex had already been thrown into a wall and he could feel the bruises forming already. "Michael!" he repeated a little more forcefully and this time, the winged angel snapped his eyes over to him. "What are we doing here? Why did you bring me here?"

"I..." Michael furrowed his brow, his eyes turning to the floor and moving as though searching for an answer. His anger seemed to have dissipated and now all that remained was a hollow shell of exhaustion.

"And what the hell was that back there?"

Michael leant back against the wall and sank to the floor, wrapping his wings around his form and closing his eyes in defeat. "I...lost myself...had you not been there..." he trailed off.

"Would you have...killed her?"

"And those soldiers, I imagine," the angel answered simply.

"Your own men?" Alex frowned.

"I was angry...we feel emotions very differently than you do, but I've proven before than anger is my undoing," Michael whispered.

"I've never seen you like that."

"...I am...sorry," Michael replied quietly.

Alex's eyebrows raised in disbelief for a moment; he'd never once heard the Archangel apologise for anything no matter how bad things had got. "Look...it's not like I don't understand. You had a good reason...hell, you had loads of damn good reasons and if I was you I probably would've wanted to kill her as well."

"I hurt you," the angel said, as though dismissing the fact that he wasn't perhaps apologising for attempting to kill the Senator.

"Hey, I'm fine," Alex shrugged, then wished he hadn't; the movement didn't do the aching muscles in his back any good. "No blood, no foul," he said, "You're the one who's bleeding."

"What?" Michael furrowed his brow.

"Your arm," he explained, "Didn't you notice?" he asked when Michael's eyes lowered to examine both of his arms and found the wound which refused to heal, still bleeding.

"No," he answered, not seeming to care about the wound.

Alex sighed and after a brief glance at the sparsely furnished room he gave the unmoving Archangel a stern glance, "Wait here," he said and left the room.

He searched the dusty old kitchen and found a meagre box of medical supplies from which he took a bandage and brought it along with a damp cloth back to where he'd left Michael, hoping the angel was still there.

Alex held back a sigh of relief when he saw that Michael hadn't moved since he'd left and he sank to his knees beside the silent angel, before he began to cautiously move the torn fabric away from the wound.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, his dark eyes opening in confusion.

"Helping you," Alex answered simply, pushing back the sleeve of Michael's coat and cleaning the blood from his skin.

"...Thank you," the angel breathed.

"Was my fault anyway," Alex mumbled.

"Not just for this. You stopped me...thank you, Alex," he said with genuine sincerity, so much so that it made Alex uncomfortable with such an unfamiliar gesture.

"I get why you left...but what you said back there...did you mean it?" he asked, applying the bandage to the wound and leaning back against the opposite wall.

"I don't..."

"You said that you wouldn't help humanity anymore, regardless of why you did it, you're the only reason that people survived at all."

"And this is how they repay me," Michael hissed, "By torturing the innocent, by making weapons meant for me...I should know better by now," he muttered, pulling his wings tighter around his body. "I should have known...that she was...I should have known what she was doing...this never should have happened...Louis shouldn't have died."

"You can't know everything,"

"Centuries ago this wouldn't have happened...I've gotten too...trusting."

"You? Too trusting?" Alex scoffed.

"Yes," the angel replied sadly, "What's the point in helping humanity when they don't even trust the one who saved them? You don't even trust each other."

"No, not always, but neither do Angels," he said softly.

"Angels can protect themselves but humans are weak, vulnerable, from your infancy we were taught to love you, to protect you, oftentimes that meant from yourselves," Michael sighed. "I told Jeep once that when my father chose humanity as the object of his affections...I was among the first to bow to you. I was among the first to love you." *1

"Then how could you..." Alex stopped himself before he could say something he'd quickly regret but Michael stared across at him evenly.

"Because when people turned from my father I thought that it wounded him. He'd granted you his love, given you a paradise and you spurned him. I didn't understand at the time that he respected your right to choose, all I saw was an ungrateful race filled with anger and hate and no one was powerful enough to stop me from slaughtering you all."

"Until...the Flood," Alex said slowly.

"Until the Flood," Michael repeated.

"...So...erm...why'd you bring me here?"

"I...don't know," the Archangel answered honestly.

"...Y'know, I, err...when I was a kid back in Vega there was this one time on the street, the first night I had to sleep on the street...these guys had beat me up...I'd slept in their patch or whatever and I err, I said a prayer...to you," Alex admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile. "I remember...Jeep...he taught it to me. He used to say that if I ever needed help...better to pray to you than God."

Michael slowly met Alex's gaze again with a kindly expression on his face, "I know," he said after a moment, "I heard you."

"Those guys didn't come after me again after that," Alex added.

"Other people did," Michael replied heavily.

"Yeah, but how do you know..."

"How could I not? There was barely a day that passed when I wasn't watching you, I told myself that it was enough."

"...Why did Jeep trust you so much?" Alex couldn't help but ask.

"He was a good friend," the angel replied, "He knew the absolute worst in me and he still trusted me...perhaps too much. He respected me and I him. Your mother, on the other hand," he trailed off with a small sigh.

"My mother...what?"

"I was the source of many an argument between them. She did not want the burden that I spoke of to be yours. She fought me at every opportunity," the angel said and Alex smiled sadly, "And then more often than not she'd force me to have dinner with you."

"You...had dinner...with us?"

"I did."

"But I don't..."

"You were an infant at the time, you wouldn't remember," Michael shook his head, "Jeep used to think it amusing every time you fell asleep in my wings," he said, ruffling the feathers lightly.

"...I did that?"

"Mmm," the angel hummed and fell silent again.

"So what'll we do now?"

"...We?"

"Yeah, 'we'," Alex rolled his eyes, "What, you think I'd leave?"

"No one would blame you, you know more about me than anyone, you know that I'm no..." Michael's voice quietened, realising that he'd adopted yet another human idiom.

"...No angel?" Alex finished the well-known sentence and saw said angel give a small smirk which lasted only a fraction of second before it was wiped from his face.

"I'm not going back to Vega, Alex," Michael spoke again after a moments' thought, "I won't."

"Then where? You can't stay here and do nothing."

"Why not? Humanity doesn't need me to protect them anymore, they've clearly put effort into making that a reality. There are still Angels that are neutral, perhaps it's time I joined them."

"You can't; Gabriel'd win the war tomorrow!"

"You still have faith in me? After what you've seen me capable of?"

"Everyone makes mistakes. You were angry, anyone'd understand why."

"...I trusted her, I asked her to protect Louis, and all the time she was..." Michael let out a shaky breath.

"She betrayed you, I get it."

"Do you?"

"...You cared about her, didn't you?" Alex blinked in realisation.

"I don't know," Michael said quietly, "I thought...it was a possibility...but it was a mistake. She's human, she should be with a human and she agreed. Becca was with me only because it suited her...research. No doubt I gave her plenty of data," he scoffed.

"Didn't sound like that to me," Alex told him, "She said..."

"She lied, clearly," the angel snapped, "I've killed people for far less."

"So has Gabriel," the human said simply.

"Yes, and he knew before I did that Louis was being tortured."

"Wouldn't he have told you, if only to gloat?"

"Of course not," Michael gave a sardonic, cold smile. It was so much more than the small quirks of the lip that Alex had seen before, this was almost frightening. "He's like father; when there's something for me to learn they take great pleasure in letting me learn it myself, regardless of the consequences for others...And after all this time I still haven't learned."

Alex was at a loss for words; this was a whole new side to the Archangel that he'd never seen before; self pity. He could deal with anger, he was a solider, he'd seen anger before, it was easier to respond to than self pity. What could you say to an eons old being that had probably heard every possible response there is to hear, when he was being self deprecating?

"Michael..." he breathed slowly, reaching out a hand to lay on the Archangel's shoulder, but thought better of it and retracted his limb. What if Michael didn't want to be touched? What if he had another outburst of anger again? Alex had seen it in soldiers before; after they'd had a massive outburst of anger came the emotional crash and then occasionally came the lashing out again when people tried to comfort them.

"Relax, Alex...I'm finished," Michael told him without emotion. He had his arms resting on his knees and his head was leant back against the wall with his eyes closed almost serenely while he was shrouded by his feathered wings.

"I didn't..." Alex frowned, kicking himself mentally. He let out a frustrated sigh and pushed himself to his feet, trying desperately not to show just how much sitting on the floor had hurt his rapidly bruising limbs. "...I think I saw some beer in there," he muttered before entering the kitchen again.

The kitchen was in fact littered with beer bottles and vodka bottles, all of them empty, Alex saw sadly and he walked across to the fridge which was old, dented and dusty as well as containing stale food it also contained several, unopened beer bottles which he carried back into the sitting room.

"Here," he held out one of the bottles to the Archangel who opened his eyes and stared up at him, "Think you could use it," Alex gave him a small smile before the angel took the bottle from him.

"I don't drink beer," Michael informed him, contrary to his actions as Alex sat back down across him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alex chuckled, taking a drink from the bottle in his hand, "Not high brow enough for Saint Michael, huh? Just try it, might do you some good," he added.

Michael raised a disbelieving eyebrow and eyed the bottle in his hand before he took small sip. "Well?" Alex asked him, "What d'you think?"

"It's...passable," Michael answered slowly.

"Passable?" Alex scoffed, "Huh, damn stuck up Archangels," he muttered good-naturedly.

For a while neither of them said anything more. Alex posited off another bottle while Michael nursed his first as the angel took a breath and spoke in a hushed tone again.

"New Delphi," he muttered.

"What?"

"I'll head to New Delphi," Michael reiterated.

"I thought you didn't want to go there," Alex replied, remembering the Angels' response when he himself had said he'd been headed for the lawless city.

"I don't, but it's infinitely more preferable than returning to Vega," Michael said rather petulantly. "I...know someone there, she'll give us shelter for a while."

"And what's this?" Alex glanced at the building around them.

"The first place my brother will look for us both once he escapes from that cell...if he hasn't already."

"What? You think he can..."

"I know he can. You really think he'd willing allow himself to be captured if he couldn't escape afterwards? His purpose was to show me that the people I'd been protecting and trusting had built weapons capable of containing an Archangel...for containing me." Alex could only observe the angel sadly, not knowing what to say as Michael continued, "How can I go back now?" he shook his head, "Maybe my brother is right..."

"You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" the angel furrowed his brow. "Your destiny is to unite mankind, Alex, but I'm not sure that it's even possible anymore. How can such a divided, petty, distrustful race of beings be unified? Even Angels cannot live in harmony here, so how can humanity?"

"I don't know...I don't know if it's possible either," Alex admitted, "But I'm not going to let Gabriel win. I'm not giving up without a fight..."

"You think I'm 'giving up without a fight'," Michael's lip sneered in a mix of confusion and rising anger, "All I've done for centuries is fight for you all," he snapped.

"...I know..." Alex said passively, trying to calm the angel down again, "I do, I..."

"No, you don't," the angel breathed, "I've seen you fight each other for centuries over rocks and dust and words in old books...you've not changed at all. You're all the same."

"We're not," the mortal replied calmly, "We're all different, we're not all 'petty and distrustful'...like angels; not all angels are good...You were different once," he pointed out.

Michael's anger, rather than increase at the statement as Alex had feared it would, seemed to deflate completely and he watched as the angel set the beer bottle down on the floor by his feet.

"You're right, of course," he said, "You're right."

"...I didn't...that is, I didn't mean..." Alex mumbled nervously again. With the amount of time he'd spent with the Archangel recently he was well used to telling the somewhat arrogant celestial being, what was on his mind, but doing so when he was in this state of mind was like kicking a wounded animal. It seemed morally wrong on so many levels.

"Always tell me what you think, Alex, you of all people have that right," Michael told him slowly.

Alex could only nod at the angels' expression and tone of seriousness as the emotionless mask was carefully pieced back together. It seemed to take great effort but Michael seemed to think that it was necessary. Alex didn't understand it but he thought it best not to question it.

"...I'm coming with you," he said after a moment, "To New Delphi."

"This isn't to be taken lightly, Alex, I'll likely not return to Vega, you have a life there..."

"No...I don't...I'm coming with you," he said quickly, remembering his last conversation with Claire. It had started with Gabriel's taunting words.

* * *

_"It doesn't matter what you 'feel', Alex," Gabriel had told him in his cage, still seeming to feel smug. "Claire has her father's sense of duty. You will never be together."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Alex had hissed._

_"Because you're like my brother; you lie to yourself. You need to learn...both of you..."_

* * *

_Alex had replayed the scene repeatedly in his mind and when he was faced with Claire's almost tearful face, he felt his heart bleed._

_"We can't be together, Alex," she'd told him, "I have a duty to..."_

_"Duty?!" Alex scoffed._

_"Yes, duty," she reiterated forcefully. "We need to move past this ridiculous caste system and the only way to do that is for me to marry William...like my father intended."_

_"Your father isn't here anymore. You can marry who you want!"_

_"No, I can't, and neither can you."_

_"What?"_

_"You're a target, Alex, you're the Chosen One, anyone close to you will be a target too. You need to be careful," she said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "This is my choice...and it's for the best."_

_"But I..."_

_"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is," she stepped back. *2._

* * *

"You're sure?" Michael asked him, and Alex blinked away his memory, giving the Archangel a small nod. "Very well. It's almost dawn, we won't reach New Delphi before the sun rises and I'd rather travel by night," he said, "We'll leave tomorrow night, Jeep always kept vehicles here in case of emergencies, we'll take one of those."

"Right," Alex nodded, stifling a yawn unsuccessfully.

"Sleep, Alex, you're tired," the Archangel told him.

"'M fine," he replied with characteristic stubbornness.

"No, you are not," Michael said, exasperated.

"How do I know you won't just fly off again as soon as I close my eyes?" he asked suspiciously.

"I will be here when you wake...if that is what you wish."

"You're damn right it's what I wish," Alex grumbled at him.

"Then rest, you have my word; no harm will come to you, nor will I leave."

"...Fine," he relented, moving over the pile of blankets and cushions that Jeep had used for sleeping and it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep, leaving Michael alone with his troubled thoughts, and several unopened bottles of beer.

* * *

By all accounts it was early afternoon, but it was so overcast, cloudy and pouring down with rain, that one would be fooled into thinking it was the middle of the night. Considering that Michael wanted them to travel under cover of night, Alex wondered why the Archangel hadn't woken him.

"Michael?" Alex blinked, wondering now just where said angel was. He couldn't see him in the sitting room so he searched the house and it want until he stared absentmindedly out of one of the cracked windows on the first floor that he saw the Archangel. Michael was standing in the pouring rain, not even using his wings to hide from the worst of the deluge, the cold rainwater trickled down his face, his arms and off his thick, feathered appendages.

Alex ran back through the house and stood behind the overgrown shrubbery, watching the Archangel pace in the rain.

"...Your silence is deafening," he heard Michael say, "Father, please, if ever there was a time for your return...it is now," he said, looking up towards the heavens but, predictably, nothing happened. *3

The Archangel let out a deep sigh and lowered his gaze, letting more rainwater run down his chin and off the tip of his nose. "You cannot mean this to be the end, not like this..." he breathed, "Gabriel can't be right, you don't want this...Answer me!" he yelled suddenly. "Father, please, I need your help! I cannot do this alone!"

Alex thought perhaps he should walk over to the angel and tell him the obvious; that he wasn't alone; that he'd instinctively carried Alex miles away from Vega as he'd fled. Although they had gotten off to a rocky start, and with good reason, Alex believed that they were friends - at least in some definition of the word. It was difficult to be the best of trusting friends with an Archangel who refused to show his emotions at all and treated him more a dutiful student than a friend, but perhaps that was just who Michael was. Perhaps it would take time.

"You can come out, Alex, I know you're there," Michael said, looking over.

"It's...erm...it's dark enough out, isn't it?" Alex stammered, "Maybe we should get going now," he said, taking slow steps towards Michael. The angel gave a small nod before he walked past him, leaving Alex to follow. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have left earlier," he said.

"You looked as though you needed the rest," Michael answered him simply, leading the way to a securely locked garage. The Archangel used a key from his pocket to open the thick steel door and headed for a large off road vehicle. Alex saw that it had already been stocked with water, fuel and what little food as was edible that had been left in the kitchen.

"Hey, did you do all this?"

"Get in," the angel said simply, letting his wings fold back and disappear so that he could fit into the vehicle.

"I take it I'm driving," Alex muttered, opening the drivers' side door, knowing that Michael didn't like driving, or even riding in a vehicle at all if he could help it. But of course, an off road vehicle was much more conspicuous than a flying Archangel with a passenger.

* * *

Michael didn't seem to care that he was dripping wet as Alex drove them down the seemingly never ending road ahead. It was still dark and raining heavily, so heavily that even the wipers in the windscreen didn't seem to be able to keep up with the deluge.

After a while, Alex noticed out of the corner of his eye that Michael had his eyes closed as though he were sleeping. "Are you meditating or sleeping?" he asked, glancing at the angel before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm focusing," Michael said slowly, opening one eye to stare at him for a moment before he closed it again.

"On?"

"I'm masking our presence so that my brothers' agents can't find us."

"What? They're looking for us?"

"I imagine so."

"Then why the hell are we driving? The roads are all going to be empty, someone's going to notice anyone driving outside these days."

"Angels would notice us more quickly if we flew. A man made object is much easier to hide than my entire being," Michael told him with a clipped tone.

"And how long can you keep that...whatever it you're doing...up? It'll take days to dive to New Delphi, you could probably fly there in a few hours," Alex sighed, gripping the steering wheel.

"How would we explain our sudden presence there if I simply flew us both into the city? New Delphi is very different to Vega, my obvious presence there will do us no good. Once we arrive we can barter the vehicle for food that I imagine you will desperately need by then."

"Yeah, it didn't look like Jeep kept a well stocked kitchen back there. How did you even find anything edible?"

"With great difficulty," Michael deadpanned and Alex let out a small scoff.

"...So, this friend of yours, who is it?"

"She's not exactly a friend," Michael frowned.

"Oh, well that's comforting," Alex rolled his eyes, "And we're just gonna walk right up to her and ask her for somewhere to stay, huh? Does she know that you're..." he trailed off.

"Yes. She is a Priestess of Norondaeism;an ancient religion that believes in mysticism and magic." *4

"Hmmm, shouldn't Angels only really hang out with...y'know...people who believe in angles...and everything?"

"I stopped telling humans what they should believe centuries ago, it's really nothing to do with me whether they believe in me or my father," Michael said haughtily.

"But you trust her?"

"I trust her to keep our presence there a secret only as long as it benefits her."

"Great, and how will it benefit her at all?"

"Because I have something that she desperately wants," the Archangel replied smugly.

"And that is?"

"Feathers," he answered simply and Alex raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Feathers?" he repeated.

"An angel's feathers are highly prized by the Priestesses and fortunately for us, I have an ample supply."

"So...what, you just give her some feathers and we're all good?" Michael quirked an eyebrow briefly at Alex's summary but said nothing to the contrary. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea, I mean, there's already been one woman trying to study Angels, we really don't need to be..."

"That's not why she wants my feathers, Alex, Armena is not a scientist, she's a Seer, she wants the feathers for remedies and to see into the future, not to study my physiology."

"And you're sure about that? She could sell them to someone who is, or..."

"Even if Armena sells every feather I give to her, I don't believe that it will be possible for Senator Thorn to learn more than she already knows from a mere feather," Michael said with some small amount of anger as his former lover for all that she had forced Louis to endure. Removing an angel's wings was a worse fate than death for them. Michael had endured it only once in his long life when he'd fell to earth to save a child from his brother and he hoped to never experience the feeling of being wingless again. *5. If it happened again it was highly unlikely that he would be gifted them a second time.

"Good point," Alex acquiesced, thinking over what Michael had said. "Hey...what about Noma? Gabriel has her."

"Yes, but I don't believe he's harmed her...yet. I can't see across distances, Alex."

"I know," Alex said reluctantly, "But we can't just..."

"I can't see across distances...but Armena can," Michael interrupted him, "I don't intend to leave her at the mercy of my brother."

"Alright," Alex sighed.

* * *

*1 Reference to a conversation between Michael and Jeep in the movie 'Legion'.

*2. So, this is what I was talking about before the start of the actual chapter. I rewrote the scene that has Alex and Claire talking about the baby right before Michael goes to House Thorn.

*3 Paraphrasing of one of the deleted scenes from episode 8, since they weren't included in the actual episode, I'm assuming that they didn't actually happen, hence why I'm using this one here.

*4 Norondaeism is a completely fictional religion.

*5 Reference to 'Legion' when Michael cuts off his wings. Spoiler - he gets them back, lol.


	2. Uriel's Loyalties

**Uriel's Loyalties**

Set some considerable time after **Exile**.

* * *

Alex, Noma and Arika; who they now knew to be Evelyn herself, could only watch in anticipation as Michael, Gabriel and Uriel circled each other in the snow. They were stood in the middle of a frozen sea with nothing except ice and snow for miles in all directions. A large number of Gabriel's followers prevented the Alex and Noma from going to Michael's aid. They knew that he was strong, but if the three Archangel's began to fight, it was impossible to tell who could come out on top.

"Really, Uriel, I never expected this from you," Gabriel smirked, "Treachery is a trait reserved for Michael, isn't it?"

"You're one to talk," Uriel scoffed, flipping her sword in her hand.

"Working with the humans to bring us both down," Gabriel continued, still smiling, "Plotting with your lover, a queen, no less...you've done well for yourself, sister, she looks like quite a playful pet," he chuckled.

"All this time you were plotting against me, against both of us and yet still you pledged your sword to me," Michael frowned.

"And to me," his brother added.

"How could you do this?" Michael asked her, his hurt evident in his tone and expression.

"How could I not?" she glared, "All the two of you ever do is fight like the children you are. It's no wonder that father left us, you drove him away with your bickering. This war needs to end...and if it means destroying my brothers...then so be it."

"We drove him away?!" Gabriel yelled, angrily, "I've acted to bring him back!"

"By slaughtering his greatest creation," she shot back.

"They are what drove father away! **We** are his greatest creation!" Gabriel growled. "We are celestial beings. We are his children."

"Did we not break all bonds of love and loyalty to convince Michael that that was not true?" she frowned, "Did we not break our own hearts as well as our brother's body to save them?"

"And what a waste of time that was," he sneered. "Dear brother Michael had it right."

"I was wrong," Michael told him.

"Oh, will you drop the sanctimonious act for one minute, Michael!" Gabriel threw his head upwards and rolled his eyes. "You can't see the truth because of your guilt. I understand that, but this really is getting ridiculous even by your standards. A few centuries would have been enough, but over two thousand years, brother! Even after they betray you, you still won't turn on them! I did everything I could to make you see them for what they are and you still refuse to see reason."

"Yes," Michael breathed, "You allowed one of our own to endure his suffering alone to teach me a lesson."

"I was surprised that you left the woman alive," Gabriel admitted, "I'll admit I was expecting you to kill her."

"I know," his twin replied.

"What I failed to take into account was just how stubborn your Chosen One can be. He brought you out of your anger, didn't he? And after I allowed those humans to imprison me," Gabriel lamented, "Still, it wasn't a total loss."

"That's enough," Uriel snapped, raising her sword, "No more of them will die in this feud."

"You think you can take us both, sister?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I won't fight you, Uriel," Michael told her, lowering his own dual swords.

"Then you will die," she replied calmly and leapt forwards, using her wings to propel her with great speed.

"Michael!" Alex yelled as Uriel's sword lunged for Michael's throat.

Michael's eyes went wide with shock and his body froze, ignoring all his instincts and he jumped aside a second too late. His sister's blade grazed his neck and he raised a hand to quickly cover the bleeding wound.

Alex moved to run forwards before Michael could be attacked again. but before even Gabriel's followers could stop him, Noma did. Her orders from Michael were to keep him safe no matter the situation and letting him run headlong into a fight between three Archangel's was not a wise move.

"What are you doing? We have to help Michael!" he yelled when she blocked his path.

"This is not our fight," Noma told him.

"The hell it isn't," he snapped.

"Chosen One or not, this is for them to settle, not you," she replied quickly.

"Fight or die, Michael!" Uriel cried, jumping forwards again at her brother.

The second before he sword could reach him again, Gabriel had flown forwards, pushed Michael to the ground and now blocked Uriel's sword with his own, standing over his brother with his wings outstretched protectively.

"You'll have to get past me first, sister," he hissed at her, locking their swords together. He swung his sword forcibly and made her take step back from them both and Uriel stared at him in confusion.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Michael furrowed his brow, but Gabriel didn't answer him.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Uriel sighed, glaring at Gabriel over her sword. "Then you will fall first, brother," she growled, raising her weapon to meet his with a loud 'clang.'

An elaborate dance of rapid movements and elegant leaps began as they ducked, dove and swerved around each other, their wings disappearing as they moved. It was difficult to keep up with such a fast moving fight.

Michael watched with a desperate expression, as his brother and sister fought, and his hands tightened around his swords. He flew into the air and used his wings to create a strong gust of wind which forced them apart and he landed in between them, snow and ice floating around him like dust glimmering in the sunlight.

"That's enough!" Michael yelled, standing between his siblings, a sword pointed at each one.

"Stand aside, Michael," Gabriel ordered sternly.

"No. This will not bring father back," he replied.

"I'm not doing this only to bring him back," Uriel said, "I'm doing it because it is the right thing...sound familiar, Michael?"

"You played us against each other, Uriel," Gabriel hissed over at her, "That's a cowards tactic!"

"So is possessing the eight balls," she shot back, "And it is disgusting, too."

"It's a means to an end," he snapped, "We have more power at our disposal here than we could ever have dreamed of. You're both so righteous...you refuse to test your limits."

"You should know better, we don't have this power to test on those weaker than us, we are supposed to be the protectors," Uriel said.

"I am protecting them," Michael turned to her, "You know that."

"Maybe for now, brother, but you a loose cannon, your anger is a danger to them. You have proven this repeatedly. It's really a wonder that they survived your 'protection' for so long," she sneered at him.

Michael let out an uneven breath in an attempt to calm himself as she continued, "You're angry now, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes. I'll be honest, at first I gave serious thought to helping you...but I can't risk another Flood, Michael. You're a risk I can't ignore."

"I swore never to harm them again," Michael replied.

"And if your Chosen One hadn't stopped you from killing your own lover, what would have happened? I know. You'd have gone on another killing spree," she shot back, "And they wouldn't have been able to stop you."

Uriel then lashed out at Michael and he quickly blocked her attack, "But I will stop you before you can make any more mistakes," she said. She swung out her sword and narrowly missed swiping her brother across his chest before he leapt backwards out of the way.

Gabriel made to fly over to attack Uriel but Michael glared at him quickly, "Stay out of this, Gabriel," he hissed.

"Well, you've changed your tune Mr. Pacifist," Gabriel muttered with a scoff as he spun his sword in his hand, nonchalantly.

"We don't have to fight, Uriel," Michael said, "I'm not your enemy."

"No," she shook her head, "You are your own worst enemy, Michael, and I'm sorry, but the mortals don't need the threat of you hanging over them."

"Do you really hate me so much?" he asked, his hurt evident in his tone.

"We all have to choose a side, brother," Uriel sighed, "I didn't start this war...but I will end it."

"Even if it means destroying your own?" Gabriel questioned.

"No more than you," she sneered, sheathing her sword and standing tall. "When next we meet, it will be as enemies...no more pretence," she said to her brothers. Without breaking eye contact, she walked and wrapped an arm around her lover and flew them both into the sky.

"...Well, I'll admit to being a little surprised," Gabriel shrugged when she was gone.

"You had no idea of her true motives? None?" Michael asked him.

"None at all," his brother answered, "She played her part rather well, didn't she. But for now...we have business of our own, don't we? It's just the two of us now, Michael," Gabriel said, beginning to walk in predatory circles around Michael again. "What'll you do now that I'm all yours? You can't just let me go, can you? Not when I'll kill more of your precious mortals. You have a chance to stop me...so will you kill me?" he asked. "Bear in mind, that if you do, your lovely lieutenant and the Chosen One over there may not fare so well," he added, his expression turning cold.

Michael remained silent as he stared at his brother with a look of utmost regret. He did not want to fight Gabriel, but what choice did he have?

"Oh, but I forget," his brother continued, "You have fought a brother once, haven't you? Do you remember Lucifer? He remembers you, Michael, he remembers...and he does not forgive." *1

"I did what I had to do," Michael breathed.

"Yes, you did. You defended the mortals against one of our own. After father banished him what you did nearly destroyed him, and you wonder that he's so...dark now."

"He needed to be stopped."

"He needed to be free, not chained down like an animal!"

"What are they talking about?" Alex asked Noma quietly.

"Lucifer...he was banished for rebelling against our father," she told him, "He was banished to earth, stripped of his wings. Father hoped he would learn mercy and pity but he didn't. Michael was sent to remove Lucifer and his followers and dispatch them to hell for all eternity."

"Oh," Alex breathed.

"They call you the greatest of angels, Michael," Gabriel sneered, circling his brother like a lion about to pounce. "You're nothing but a traitor, a disgrace," he hissed. "The mortals value you for your power, nothing more. You protect them with your very being and they give you nothing. They take everything from you! When will you learn that I'm doing you a favour in wiping them out?!"

Michael leapt forwards at his brother, swinging his dual swords which Gabriel blocked with his own, both of them forced to use all of their strength to try and force the other back.

"Enough," Michael said through gritted teeth, his eyes dark.

"There," Gabriel laughed, "There's that temper, little brother, there's the anger; you see, Uriel was right. Fight, Michael, fight me now."

Michael let out a furious yell as the two clashed against each other, fighting for dominance in a second, lethal dance. Gabriel lashed out and forced his brother to duck under his sword, Michael then took the opportunity to knock his brother from his feet, forcing him to land onto the ground on his back.

He then knocked the sword from Gabriel's hand and dug his twin swords into the ground on either side if his brothers' neck, locking him to the snow beneath them

"Go on, then," Gabriel dared his brother, "You had this opportunity all those years ago and you refused...you may not get another chance." *2

Michael glared down at his brother, his breath shaking in his anger and the rush of battle ringing in his ears. Memories came to him unbidden of better times with his brother; of hearing his voice through the darkness and of their bond that had once been so strong, now turned sour.

"...No," he breathed, "I won't," he said, raising his blades and taking a step back.

"Won't or can't?" Gabriel sneered.

"Go," Michael told him sadly, "Begone, Gabriel."

Gabriel reached for his discarded sword before he stood gracefully and his wings emended from his back again. "You'll regret this soon, Michael, you should have killed me," he said. "And your precious mortals will pay the price," he smiled before taking off, his swarm of loyal angels following him into the air.

"What did you...did you just let him go?!" Alex called over to Michael, "You could have stopped him."

"Don't underestimate him, Alex," Michael told him, sheathing his swords.

"But you..."

"Despite all he's done, he's still my brother and...he's right," the Archangel sighed, "I...can't kill him...I never could." *3

"Well, that's just..." Alex threw up his arms in frustration, turning away from the angel.

* * *

*1 In the series so far, Lucifer was only mentioned by Michael once in the last episode, he called him the Star of Morning who was born alone. I'll add more to my version of his back-story eventually.

*2 &amp; 3 Reference to the end of 'Legion'.


	3. Beyond Redemption

**Beyond Redemption**

* * *

Michael's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Gabriel's blade pierced his chest. His brother's nose was a mere inch from his own and the expression in the dark eyes before him was one of anguish and regret.

"I'm sorry that's it's come to this, Michael," Gabriel said, his face sombre, "I didn't want this...but I don't have a choice..."

"Wh..." Michael breathed as he looked down. That was his worst mistake.

With the full realisation of what had happened, the pain hit him full force and he could only emit small whimpers and shallow breaths as his own blades dropped from his unresponsive hands. They smacked onto the sand on which they stood and the sound was more deafening than the roar of the ocean across from them. Even the blistering heat of the mid-morning sun wasn't enough to distract from the all-encompassing agony he felt.

"I'm so sorry, brother," Gabriel repeated, "Please...forgive me," he whispered and quickly pulled out his sword from his brother's torso.

"G...Ga...briel...wh..." Michael breathed, falling to the ground now that there was nothing to hold him up.

"When father returns...you'll see that I was right," his brother said with a stray tear falling from his eye, "I'm sorry, Michael."

Michael brought a hand to cover the wound that lay right above his heart and he could feel his blood pouring out. A wound to the heart was fatal even for Archangels. His brother meant to kill him, and he had. He watched as his brother knelt down beside him, placed a gentle hand beneath his neck and kissed his forehead before standing back up.

Gabriel elegantly waved his sword in the air to remove the blood and he sheathed it before he took off into the sky, taking one last look at his dying brother as he disappeared.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Alex frowned as Noma flew them both thought the sky.

"Will you stop squirming?" she sighed again. "I don't know how Michael manages to fly you anywhere, you're so damn heavy and you move too much. It's not easy flying a grown man a thousand feet in the air, you know. You could be making this easier for me, but oh, no. Heaven forbid something be easy for the Chosen One," she rolled her eyes.

Alex only glared at her for a moment before he went back to searching the land beneath them for any signs of the Archangel. "He's gonna get himself killed," he muttered.

"Michael can take care of himself, Alex."

"Not against Gabriel, he can't. He won't fight him, you know that," Alex replied sadly.

"Let's hope we find Michael before he does, then," Noma answered heavily.

They both knew that Michael had made it clear that he didn't want to fight his brother since their last encounter. They'd discovered that his sister Uriel had lied to both of her brothers and though that day had proved that Gabriel cared for Michael, it had only served, in the end, to show just how much he believed in his crusade against humanity. And his willingness to fight his brother when all was said and done.

"There!" Alex called out over the wind soon after, pointing down at the darkly clothed figure against the golden sand. From such a distance they couldn't yet discern why the Archangel wasn't moving, but as Noma swooped in closer, the growing red stain beneath him made it clear enough. "Oh god," Alex breathed, "Hurry up!"

Noma landed quickly and Alex all but fell to the ground, scrambling to kneel beside the wounded Archangel. He quickly assessed the gaping hole in Michael's chest and saw that the angel was unconscious, his face contorted in pain and his breathing weak.

"Michael...Michael, look at me!" he yelled, moving to alloy pressure to the wound. It was enough to elicit a hiss of disapproval from the Archangel and he tried to move away. He forced open his eyes and found a blurry Alex kneeling beside him, propping up his head with a hand over the bleeding wound. He tried to speak but found it all but impossible, what he did manage to mutter wasn't very intelligible to their ears at all.

"Do something!" Alex turned to Noma.

She was already tearing off a feather from her wing and held out her hand to him, "Give me your lighter," she demanded.

"What?"

"Your lighter, give it to me! Hurry!" He did as she said and watched as Noma burned the tip of her feather and held it over Michael's wound.

"What are you doing?" he shook his head, confused.

"This worked before," she said simply, "It'll heal him." *1

"Nothing's happening!" Alex snapped quickly.

"Give it time," she replied.

"We don't have time."

"It'll work...it has to," she muttered but furrowed her brow when nothing happened. "...Why isn't it..." Noma looked down at the wound which wasn't healing, "I don't...

"S...stop..." Michael breathed, "...Won't...w...work..." he told her.

"What? Why...oh," she let out a shaky breath and moved aside, dropping the feather and lighter.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing?!" Alex demanded.

"It won't work, Alex, the blade pieced his heart...even the oil can't fix it," she closed her eyes in realisation, "There's nothing we can do."

"No!" he shook his head and looked down at Michael, "There has to be something...you can't just die!"

The Archangel gave a shaky, sardonic smile before it morphed into a painful cough and grimace, "...A…Alex..." he muttered.

"What? Michael, tell me how to save you! Tell me!"

"...Y...ou...you...can't..." Michael clumsily moved one of his blood stained hands and placed it atop Alex's which covered his wound, "...I...I'm...s...sorry..." he spluttered, "S...sorry..."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed, "Don't..."

"Stop...my...b...brother..." Michael said, before closing his eyes, his head lolling back against Alex's knees.

"No! Michael!" he shook the angel, trying to wake him again but it was to no avail. Michael had stopped breathing.

Noma's tears fell freely for her fallen General and she lightly placed her arms around Alex, gently prying him from Michael's body. "Alex...he's gone..." she whispered as they wept.

"...No...Michael can't just...die," he said.

"...Yes...he can..." she replied sadly.

"No!" he yelled, pushing her away, "I never asked for any of this! I didn't want this!" he cried, pulling back his sleeves and glaring down at the tattoos, "It's all my fault! These marks have brought nothing but pain and death!"

"Alex," Noma pleaded, watching as he began starching at the black markings as well as tying to rid his hands of Michael's blood.

"Why won't it go away?!" he cried, rubbing frantically at the marks.

"Alex...please," she begged again, trying to calm him but he ignored her.

He suddenly stopped his frantic movements when the tattoos began to worm around his wrist, spinning on his skin elegantly while at the same time, emitting a faint golden light.

"Wha..." he muttered to himself. He examined his hands before him and they both saw that the light was becoming stronger and that it seemed drawn to Michael's body. As the gold light shone, Alex found himself suddenly assaulted by memories from the past, memories not his own.

* * *

_"He likes you," Jeep remarked, watching as his infant son slept against the wings of an Archangel. Both he and Michael were sat in a rather dingy apartment that Alex recognised as his father's Vega home before he'd left._

_"I..." Michael breathed quietly, staring down, confused, at the child that refused to let go of his feathers._

_"Guess it's no surprise," Jeep hummed with a smile, "He's only alive because of you, after all."_

_"He doesn't know that," the angel said._

_"No, but kids aren't stupid. Just because they can't talk doesn't mean they don't know things."_

_"I don't understand," Michael furrowed his brow, "He is mortal. He has no special abilities..."_

_"Michael," the mortal man sighed, sitting down across from his friend with a sigh of exasperation. "You're probably the smartest guy I know...but even that kid knows more than you sometimes," he said._

_"You're being decidedly unhelpful, Jeep," Michael replied, prompting his friend to laugh._

_"Yeah, I know," he chuckled, "Just let me have my fun," he said, still smirking at the angel's confused expression._

_Michael once again glanced down at the sleeping Alex and gently brushed a hand against his face, smoothing the growing hair from his closed eyes in a rare gesture of tenderness._

_"This has to stop," he said, "I can't keep coming here."_

_"Why not?"_

_"He can never know that you're under my protection," Michael told him, "This...all of this...everything that happened has to be kept a secret. Until he's ready."_

_"I don't like this...this plan of yours, and Charlie wouldn't have liked it either."_

_"She gave her life to save Alex. This is the best chance that he has for survival."_

_"...I know...I just...He's my son, Michael, I don't want this for him."_

_"I'm...sorry," the angel met his gaze._

_"Yeah...me too."_

* * *

_Jeep, now looking much older, was standing wearing a thick jacket with a rucksack slung over his shoulder as he stood across from Michael in a darkened area of a large warehouse beside a truck that had clearly seen better days._

_"I'll watch over him," Michael told Jeep, "He won't be alone."_

_"I...errr..." Jeep sighed, "I tried to write him something...just somethin', y'know...didn't even know what to say. How am I supposed to tell him I'll probably never see him again?"_

_"Human emotions are...difficult," the Archangel admitted, "Even after all this time I still can't comprehend them."_

_"Don't play dumb, Michael, we both know that's a lie...deep down, you understand us, otherwise you wouldn't be here...Promise me...promise me that you'll protect him," he begged, "Please."_

_"You have my word," Michael nodded._

_After everything blurred out, Alex briefly saw Michael sitting at an elaborate desk writing with a confused and thoughtful expression, staring down at a piece of paper that he would later come to recognise very well._ *2

* * *

_Alex then saw himself sleeping, shivering on the ground with only an old, thread bare jacket he remembered finding to ward off the frost. After Jeep had left, Alex had had nowhere to live, nothing to eat and no one to turn to, not knowing of course, that he'd been left in Michael's care._

_He saw Noma and Michael standing not far away from where the younger version of himself was sleeping and he could hear her speak._

_"Over there," Noma pointed, "You can't leave him like this, Michael, he's only a child. You have to do something...I..."_

_Michael said nothing as he strode past her and approached the sleeping child. He stood over the boy and tilted his head, his dark eyes taking in the small form before he let out a sigh of resignation. The angel sat beside the child and used his own long brown jacket to cover the shivering human,_

_At the sudden contact, Alex had stirred awake and his blearily stared up at the Archangel._

_"You've nothing to fear from me," Michael told the young Alex, "Sleep, child," he commanded and the boy seemed appeased enough. He shuffled closer to the warm body of the Archangel and fell asleep again, leaning against Michael._

_The angel shrugged out his wings and let them fold over the two of them, warming the boy that he held in his arms. "It won't be this way forever, Alex," he said quietly to the sleeping boy._

* * *

Alex didn't know why the markings had shown him visions of the past, now of all times, as Michael lay dead in his arms, because it only served to emphasise what the world had lost now that the Archangel was gone.

Their silence of mourning was suddenly broken by a deep, shaking intake of breath, the sound pained and shocked, startled both mortal and angel and they opened their eyes to stare down at the Archangel. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes were frantically searching their faces as his whole body shook in uneasy tremors.

"...Michael?" Alex furrowed his brow, now seeing the last of the golden light vanish from his hands, "...How?"

"Look," Noma gestured to the tear his the Archangel's shirt where the wound beneath had now completely vanished, as though it had never been there at all. The amount of drying blood around them, however, proved that hadn't been the case.

"Did I..." the mortal trailed off as Michael began to move frantically, like a frightened animal, trying to get away from them in his state of shock. "Michael...Michael, calm down, it's me...it's Alex...you're safe," Alex said quickly as he gently tried to hold the Archangel still.

"...Alex?" he questioned quietly, his voice strained and hoarse, "...W...how did you...I'm..."

"I can't believe it," Noma breathed, "He's alive."

"Yeah, and he's completely out of it," Alex replied. "We gotta get outta here," he said, "Once Gabriel finds out he's still alive he'll come back...You can't fly us both, can you?"

"I'm not a taxi, Alex," she rolled her eyes, "But no, I doubt it and I can't leave either of you alone."

"I can handle myself," he replied quickly, "But we have to take Michael someplace safe..."

"If I fly him away and leave you alone for even a minute, he'll skin me alive," Noma hissed.

Alex threw up his arms in frustration and he spun on his heels, taking in the length of the beach around them. "Well...we'll just have to stay here till he's well enough to fly," he said.

"We're right in the middle of an open beach, we're sitting ducks!"

"Maybe we can find a cave or something," he shrugged.

"Oh, great idea, mighty Chosen One," Noma sighed, "Let's leave Michael to heal up in a cave. Just brilliant."

"You got any better ideas?"

"...Fine...cave it is," she mumbled in defeat a second later. When she saw that Alex wasn't going to move from his position at Michael's side she sighed again, "Guess I'll go find one then," she said before flying off.

"Michael?" Alex turned his attention to the Archangel, "How d'you feel."

The Archangel let out a deep breath through his nose and raised his hand to examine the area around his heart that had been stabbed. When he found no wound his eyes widened as he still felt the blood on his clothes. "I don't know what happened," Alex told him, "You were...gone, and then you weren't. The tattoos glowed...and then you..."

"...You...brought me back..." Michael whispered.

"How?" Alex asked, starling as Michael tried to sit up on shaky limbs, "Hey, careful," he quickly protested, helping to prop the angel up.

"Those are...my father's markings," Michael hissed, wincing when he moved, "They have memory," he muttered, grimacing for a moment.

"What d'you...oh..." Alex breathed. He remembered that the markings had shown him Jeep's memories and now they'd shown him even more. "But I still don't..."

"He brought me back before," the Archangel replied. *3

"Before?"

"Mmm," Michael have a small nod. He thought he'd had the strength to sit up properly, but found that he'd been very wrong. His vision began to blur again and he fell against Alex despite his best efforts not to. Luckily for him, the mortal caught him before he could fall back to the ground.

"Hey, whoa," Alec called out as he caught the Archangel, "Maybe you should just rest for a minute," he worried, "You were just stabbed in the heart."

"...I'm fine," the angel said through gritted teeth.

"The hell you are?! You just died!" Alex yelled at him, "You died, okay?!" he said, the angel slowly blinking to look at him.

Michael only sighed deeply and a minute later, Noma returned after finding a small cove a short distance away. Together, Alex and Noma helped the Archangel with his arms over their shoulders, to walk down the beach.

They made slow progress but they could see just how much effort that Michael was putting into each and every small that step he took. More than once Alex suggested that they stop, but Michael refused each one. He was nothing if not stubborn. The distance that taken Noma mere minutes to fly, took them over twenty minutes of walking with Michael in tow but finally, they entered the cove. It was small but it was enough to give them some cover from the wind and from the sky above.

Alex helped the Archangel to sit against the wall of uneven rock and he fell with his eyes closed, exhausted, his breathing heavy and laboured again.

"Michael?" Alex stared at him.

"...I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered sleepily.

"You...just...okay, look. This has gone far enough," Alex sighed, "I know he's your brother, and I know you still care about him...but you can't just let him do this to you."

"You think I 'let him' kill me?" Michael frowned.

"I think if you'd been fighting seriously then it wouldn't have happened at all. I've seen you fight Gabriel before and you never mean it, even when you're angry. Now, I don't know how many 'get outta jail free cards' you Archangel's get, but we've come too far for you to just throw your life away because you won't defend yourself properly."

"...He's my brother..." the Archangel said, in an almost childlike innocence.

"And he just killed you," Alex countered bluntly.

"...Yes..." Michael sighed deeply, suddenly looking like a very old, tired man.

"I don't even..." the mortal man ran a hand through his hair.

There was only so much of Michael's bipolar attitude that a person could take, and Alex had already seen enough of it. He'd seen Michael fight bravely to protect people and himself, but against Gabriel, Michael seemed to lose his abilities. It wasn't that Gabriel was the stronger of the two, far from it. It was simply that Michael would rather die than kill his brother...and he had. "D'you want to die? Is that what you want?" Alex asked his friend quickly.

"...What?" Michael furrowed his brow at him.

"Alex, what are you..." Noma began, but was quickly interrupted.

"You said 'before'...back there, what did you mean?" Alex snapped at Michael, "Tell me."

"It's not important..."

"Oh, I think it is."

Michael turned away from him but this only served to anger Alex further, "Tell me, Michael...or I'll just use these damn tattoos and make them show me what you meant."

"You can't control what visions they show you," he replied tersely.

"I can try," Alex empathised, "And I will."

Michael inhaled deeply. He knew that Alex would indeed try, he would try and force the markings to show him what he wanted even if it drove him to the point of exhaustion. "...When you were born...I'd fallen to earth...I'd made myself...essentially...mortal..." he murmured.

"...How?" Alex asked.

"I...removed the burden of my wings," Michael answered with a grimace. *4

"You...removed your wings...as in...permanently?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"I was trying to convince my father that mankind was undeserving of Gabriel's wrath. What better way to do that than to become one of you? If I was powerless...bound to this world as you...well..." he gave a sardonic scoff. "It worked...for a time...I prolonged the inevitable. But it wasn't enough to prevent my father from leaving us all again."

"...And you..died? That's what you meant when you said...he...brought you back?"

"Yes. I had to die for the markings to be transferred to Jeep until you were ready."

"Great...so you're a martyr, huh, Saint Michael?" Alex mocked.

"All Saints are martyrs, Alex," Michael said pedantically.

"Most other Saints I heard of only die once," Alex snapped back, "They don't get to come back for more!"

"...I hate to admit it, Michael...but Alex has a point," Noma said quietly. "We were lucky this time...I don't know what happened but he managed to bring you back, but you can't take that risk again."

"...I know," he breathed.

* * *

*1 So, this is another reference to the deleted scenes from episode 8 when Gabriel possesses Noma and forces Alex to attack her. Obviously I changed things a bit.

*2 I watched an episode of AfterBuzz TV a while ago and someone there brought up the idea that Michael could have written the letter to Alex rather than Jeep. I don't know whether it's actually cannon, but I think Jeep would have written something more heartfelt than 'You'll be an orphan now', and because Michael doesn't completely understand human emotions, it seems like a plausible idea that he'd write something so bluntly to a child. I like the idea that Jeep is so distraught that he doesn't even have the words to describe what he's doing.

*3 &amp; 4 Reference to 'Legion.'


	4. Opinions, please?

Not a chapter.

I want to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing my story so far and since people seem to be enjoying it, I wanted to ask your opinion on something.

I was wondering what you guys thought about who Alex's biological father is. I've read ideas where Michael is his father, but if he was, he wouldn't have had to find the mother. I wanted to write a chapter where maybe Michael reveals that he is a descendant of Jesus Christ, kind of like a Da Vinci Code explanation, I guess. Now, I'm not religious in any way, shape or form, but this is fiction, after all. It could explain why the markings are meant for Alex and it would kind of make him and Michael brothers. I'd really love to hear what people have to say about this :)


	5. Trapped, Part One

**Trapped; Part One**

* * *

When Noma had told Gabriel that the Chosen One was doubting his trust in Michael, the Archangel, had thought it too good to be true. He needed a way of testing whether what she said was to be trusted even with Furiad's surprising support of her allegations. He told her to wait, he told her that he would act soon. And act he would.

Gabriel had allowed the humans to imprison him and he'd set in motion his brother's anger, hoping that he would kill his former lover and now betrayer in a fit of murderous rage and thus, show Alex just what Michael was capable of. Then, he would approach the child and offer him a new path. But then when the time came for what should have been the scientist's death, the Chosen One had stopped his brother and so, ruined his whole plan.

Gabriel had watched the two fly from the city before he'd made his own escape and he'd used his ever increasing power to spy on Michael's mind as they'd fled. He'd been practicing this ability; the ability to see into minds without leaving any trace. And now, because Michael had spent so long denying the link they had shared, it made him even less likely to notice the invasion of his mind now. It aided him further now that Michael's mind was especially fragile and tenuous after worrying that he could have murdered one of his beloved mortals.

He'd heard fragments of their conversation that night and he realised that Alex trusted his brother more so than ever despite what had happened. He knew that Michael was leaving for the city of New Delphi. But it mattered little to Gabriel; one way or another, he knew that they would come for Noma. He also knew, that he had no chance of gaining the Chosen One's aid now. All had failed and he had but one path before him.

* * *

"You think I'm a fool?" Gabriel sneered at her, looking in on one of two occupants of the cage of empyrean steal.

Noma was slouched against the far wall, trying not to touch the metal that surrounded her as she glared back at Gabriel, stubbornly. "You didn't think I'd walk into some trap, did you?" Gabriel sneered at her, "And you, what made you turn traitor?" he turned to Furiad who also stood within the cage.

"It wasn't by choice," the Power replied, "I was meeting with her...Michael found me and threatened me."

"Hmmm," Gabriel scoffed, "You'll never see the light of day again...either of you."

"What are you doing?" Uriel frowned. She was stood across from her brother, staring at the cage.

"Dealing with traitors, sister," he answered simply, leading her from the room. "She's working for our brother...she'll lead him to us."

"For what purpose will he be lead here?"

"The child has fled Vega with Michael, he'll never turn to me," Gabriel told her once they were away from his prisoners, "Our brother has done a very thorough job."

"Are you sure that he cannot be swayed?"

"Not anymore," her brother replied, "He's Michael's Chosen One now...and they can die together for mankind."

"Gabriel..." she breathed, "Kill the child if you must but Michael..."

"I don't want this any more than you," Gabriel snapped, "But Michael has gone too far. He won't turn back."

"That's easy for you to say, you already killed our brother once." *1

"Out of necessity," Gabriel sneered angrily.

"What necessity involves killing our own brother? Killing Michael?"

"Bringing father back is all that matters!" he yelled at her, "He brought Michael back before, he'll do it again once he returns to us."

Knowing that she couldn't give herself away Uriel sighed reluctantly and met her brother's gaze. "Give Michael his follower back," she said simply.

"What?" Gabriel glared at her.

"You must try to convince the child that you are on his side, you will not do that by holding her prisoner."

"I told you, he won't be..."

"Try again," she snapped, "Have him come to you if you wish on the grounds that you will return Noma."

"And I give her back...he takes me for a fool and returns to Michael," he dismissed, "That is a terrible idea, sister."

"Give him one last chance," Uriel said kindly, "You can be very persuasive when you want to."

"Hmm," he scowled.

* * *

*1 'Legion' reference.


	6. Trapped, Part Two

**Trapped; Part Two**

* * *

The note was written in Alex's scruffy hand and it only served to enrage him.

'_I'm sorry, Michae_l,' it read. '_But this is the only way to save Noma. I have to go alone and make Gabriel trust me otherwise he'll never let her go. I know you wanted to do this yourself but he'll never let his guard down with you. Please, don't follow me_.'

The Archangel was groggy and his limbs shaky after being drugged into an unnatural sleep for just over 24 hours. He didn't know how exactly, but Alex had drugged him and it infuriated him. He'd given Alex his complete trust and that wasn't something he did lightly. And now, the child was going to willingly walk to his own death, expecting Michael to simply let him.

* * *

Unfortunately for Alex, he knew that the sedative Armena had sold him would only last for about a day and it had taken him that long just to reach and climb the mountain to Gabriel's home. *1 If it weren't for the overwhelming sense of foreboding he felt, Alex would almost say that the castle like structure was beautiful, if he wasn't so nervous.

"Well, well, well," Gabriel smirked as he walked across to what appeared to be the Archangel's throne, "The Chosen One in my humble abode, how delightful."

The eight balls around him stared with hungry eyes as Alex came to a stop in front of Gabriel and they stood surrounding him, cutting off any chance of escape.

"Where's Noma?" Alex demanded quickly.

"Oh," Gabriel sighed, "You've been spending too much time with my brother...always straight to business. Speaking of my dear little brother, where is he?"

"I don't know, I managed to lose him a while back," the human replied.

"You...lost him?"

"Look, I'm only here for Noma, I don't care about you or your brother."

"Really?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He knew of course, that the mortal was merely acting, though he had to admit he was doing a first class job, and it would interesting to see how this played out. "If that's the case, why should I let her go? She's Michael's lieutenant, why would I free her now that I know she's a traitor?"

"She's no more a traitor than Michael," Alex scoffed, "He's murdered more humans than he can count and he's only working with us now because of his guilt. He wants to use me for his own ends...I'm no one's puppet."

"Are you not? I tried to show you just what my brother is capable of, you know what he's done, what he is and you still trusted him. How am I to trust you now?"

"I'm here alone, aren't I? It took a lot of effort to get away from him."

"I imagine so, but are you willing to hear my side?" Gabriel tilted his head in a gesture that reminded Alex strongly of Michael. "If you hear what I have to say, I will release Noma," he added, deciding to play along.

"Alright," Alex nodded, "Let me see her first," he said.

"Come," the Archangel lead him to the cage in which Noma sat imprisoned.

"Alex," she raised her eyebrows in shock when she saw him approach with Gabriel.

"She's not been harmed, now, please," Gabriel ushered him away again before he could even speak to his friend. He took Alex to an unoccupied room which was as womb-like and cavernous as the rest of the castle. He slouched down into another throne and gestured for Alex to sit opposite him. "You say you've lost faith in my brother?" he asked.

"Of course," Alex shrugged, "He's a killing machine."

"Yes, he is, isn't he? And you've finally realised this?"

"No thanks to you," he replied.

"It's only right that you know just who...or rather, what, the saviour of mankind truly is."

"You're no better than him."

"That might be true," Gabriel shrugged, "But I've never had a chance to prove otherwise to you; Michael hid you from us your whole life. You could be so much more by now, the power you could have learned from us all is too much for your mortal mind to comprehend. What little he's taught you doesn't compare. He's kept you weak to keep you reliant on him. He doesn't want to unite mankind."

"Neither do you," Alex pointed out, "You want to wipe us out."

"Ah," Gabriel stood, "What I want is my father back, and you can help me. You know what it's like to be abandoned by your father just as I do. We're the same, you and I."

"…I'm listening."

"You carry my father's markings, they must hold some way to bring him back. If he returns I'll have no need to wipe out mankind, will I?"

"I don't even know how to use them, I can't read them until they let me, I'm not the one in charge here," Alex told him, "It's like they have a mind of their own."

"Of course they do, they're a divine creation," Gabriel scoffed at him, "They have the memories of all who have borne them...and that is a treasure trove worth of memories."

"Okay, but how will any of it be able to bring your father back?"

"I don't know, that's something you will need to discover," the Archangel answered.

"Great," Alex muttered.

"However," Gabriel began, stalking across to Alex and moving in slow circles around him. "Should you agree to this...and succeed...then no more of your people need die," he remarked.

"And I should just believe that?"

"You must know that I'm sincere, I only want him to return. My father has abandoned us all; you know what that feels like."

"What about Michael? I doubt he'd let me change sides so easily," Alex said.

"Let me deal with my brother. It's high time he pay the price for his treachery...I've put this off for far too long already."

"You're going to kill him?"

"That shouldn't matter to you either way if you were telling the truth just now, should it?" Gabriel sneered, knowingly.

"No, you're right, do what you want."

"Does this mean we have a deal?"

"Let Noma go, then we'll have a deal," Alex countered.

"Why? She'll only go back to Michael."

"She's been good to me, I owe her," he told the angel.

"Loyalty," Gabriel sighed, "I understand. Bring the traitor here!" he called out to his followers.

They dragged Noma into the room forcefully and threw her onto the ground at Gabriel's feet. "But there's one thing I want you to do for me, Alex, just to prove that your loyalties are to me now, not my brother. I want you to kill her," he gestured with his chin to Noma.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

"Oh, I did," Gabriel shrugged, "Now do it...or I will, and I promise you, if I kill her, it will not be a merciful death."

"I said I'll do what you want, you don't need to kill her!"

"She's a traitor."

Alex looked down at Noma and saw that he looked resigned to her fate. She knew that if she were to die, it would at least serve some purpose for Alex. "If you won't do it...I will," Gabriel reiterated and his followers suddenly held Alex back.

They grabbed his arms and legs and held on with inhuman strength, there was no way he could break free in time. Noma was going to die.

"No!" Alex cried as Gabriel raised his sword over her, "I'll do what you want, just don't..."

"Gabriel!" Michael's familiar voice called out, startling his brother enough to make him turn around and their swords clashed as Michael swooped in on them. The eight balls around them backed away slightly in fear.

"It seems you didn't try hard enough to lose him, Alex," Gabriel turned to the mortal.

"What are you doing here?!" Alex demanded, feigning anger, "I told you to leave me alone!" he yelled shrugging off the eight balls after Gabriel gave them a sharp glance to release the human.

"Alex..." Michael breathed, shocked at once by the look of anger and hate on the humans' face. After a brief, pleading glance from Alex, he understood but he didn't like it. He knew that Gabriel wasn't like to fall for such a plan but unless he wanted to expose the charade before it had even had a chance he didn't have much of a choice.

"No, go away, Michael! You're a danger to people around you and you lied to me my whole life! Why should trust anything you say?!" Michael didn't expect it to, but even though he knew that Alex was acting, his words still stung.

"Yes, Michael, tell the child why," his brother smirked at him.

"What I did was for the best," he replied.

"The best for who? For you?" Alex snapped and Gabriel chuckled.

"Whatever your quarrel with me, Alex, you can't join my brother," the Archangel said, playing along.

"Why not?!" the human threw up his arms, "He's right...he's never lied to me like you! I have a chance to save people's lives...innocent lives that you've let die!"

"He's deceiving you, you can't join him," Michael replied.

"It's my decision," Alex said, pulling his gun and holding it loosely in his hands. He knew that they needed to make their argument convincing but he didn't relish the thought of firing his gun at the Archangel again even though he knew that the bullets would do little, if any damage.

"Surely, you've realised that those toys of yours won't be able to harm my brother," Gabriel chuckled. "But luckily for you, this one will," he tossed a gun over at Alex and it landed at his feet.

It was almost identical to the one he already carried but judging from the smirk on Gabriel's face, this was no ordinary gun. "Go on, then, this is your chance to rid the world of my brother for good. There are bullets of Empyrean steel in that weapon, Alex, make me proud."

Alex took up the gun and aimed at Michael who shook his wings and raised his blades before he flew straight at Alex, knocking him off his feet as he fired the weapon, missing the Archangel by a mere inch. In close combat, Alex had been forced to draw his blade and he defended himself against the onslaught that was before him.

"Leave me alone," Alex growled at him, their faces only inches apart and he was able to shoot a brief apologetic glance at Michael, "You can't control me forever."

Michael struck out with his sword and knocked the gun from Alex other hand, leaving him with the sword in the other. "After everything I've done for you," the Archangel muttered angrily, "This is how you repay me."

"I don't owe you anything," Alex countered.

Michael said nothing as he swung his sword at Alex, distracting him before he threw him across the room, landing against the hard rock wall but he forced himself to get back up just as Michael soared over to him.

Before they could attack again though, two eight balls pulled hard of a metal chain and released a net made of Empyrean steel onto Michael who fell from where he was hovering above the ground. His weapons clattered from his hands and the harsh alloy of the net tangled in his wings and burned his skin.

"Well, that was something, really, it was!" Gabriel laughed, "I really didn't expect you to take it this far. Well done, both of you," he said in a truly patronising tone.

"What?" Alex frowned.

"Oh, come on, you people...you really do think I'm an idiot, don't you? First Noma then you...Have I really given the impression that I'm so easily fooled?"

"Fooled? But I..."

"Oh, really, Alex, your performance was commendable, worthy of Shakespeare himself, but I'm afraid this isn't a stage. I knew you were lying from the start...but it was worth it just to see the look on Michael's face. I think you broke his black heart with that little ad lib speech of yours," he smiled.

"I meant what I..."

"Don't insult me, child," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Your lies have lost their novelty now. I knew you'll never turn on Michael even though we are the same in many ways. We could have been allies, friends even. But you've made it clear that that will never be possible."

"I..." Alex tried again to speak, but Gabriel wasn't interested.

"At first I thought there was a real chance that I couldn't convince you to join us, I'm wasn't entirely against letting you people live if father returns, you know," he said nonchalantly as he advanced on them, brandishing his sword in one hand and the gun that Alex had dropped in the other.

Alex wasn't entirely sure which gun the Archangel held. Was it the one that could hurt Michael or not? Who was he aiming to kill? Both of them? His plan had truly backfired and it was all his fault that Gabriel was going to kill them. He turned his eyes towards Michael and saw that the Archangel, though unharmed, looked extremely uncomfortable squashed under the heavy net, unable to move under its weight.

As Gabriel grew ever closer, Alex moved in front of Michael, taking up the Archangel's fallen swords in his hands.

"You're right," he admitted, "I was lying; I'll never join you. Never."

"That's more like it," Gabriel grinned. "I'll tell you what; you gave us such a good performance, I'll make you a deal. How about a trade? You take Noma and I keep my brother."

"No," Alex snapped quickly.

"No? Hmm," the Archangel pursed his lip, "Well...then I suppose you're all staying here...as my guests," he said darkly.

"Alex," Michael said hoarsely, "Go."

"What?!"

"Take Noma and go," he reiterated.

"But I..."

"Please," the Archangel begged. It was enough to startle Alex into silence for the Archangel never begged, just as he hardly ever apologised or admitted to making mistakes.

"Better do as he says, child," Gabriel remarked, "It'll be another century before he says 'please' again. He didn't even beg when Uriel and I left him bleeding in the middle of a desert, did you, brother? Besides...I only want to talk to Michael. He'll return to you in due course."

"Michael..."

"Go," he told Alex.

With a nod of his head, Gabriel gave the order for Noma to be released and she walked hurriedly, but cautiously over to Alex, not taking her eyes from the hoard of lower angels around them. But Alex showed no signs of leaving, so Michael turned to Noma, "Get him out of here, now," he ordered her and she gave a slow, reluctant nod.

"What?! No, wait..." Alex cried as Noma piled him up and flew them both out of the castle and down the mountain, ignoring his protests the whole way.

* * *

"Leave us," Gabriel ordered his followers and he knelt down beside his captive brother. "You honestly thought your Chosen One could fool me? You really thought your little play was good enough to trick me?

"No," Michael admitted simply, "I knew it wouldn't work."

"Then why bother? You're both fools," he sighed, "You were mighty once, Michael...now you may as well be one of them."

"I'll take that as a compliment," his younger brother replied.

"It wasn't meant as one," Gabriel said unnecessarily.

"What do you want, Gabriel? I'm here...your prisoner...so do what you will."

"I told you; I only want to talk."

"Forgive me if I don't entirely believe you," Michael replied, shifting under the net.

"You've done well, poisoning the child's mind. He'll believe anything you tell him."

"It's not like that," his brother snapped quickly.

"Yes, it is. You get to keep the Chosen One to yourself and you get father's markings as well. As always, you get what you want."

"You think I wanted any of this?" Michael asked sadly, "You think I wanted war?"

"You were always happiest living by the sword," Gabriel shrugged.

"Not anymore."

"We both know you're only helping them because of your misguided sense of guilt, not because you actually care about them."

"You cared about them once," Michael said.

"And look where that has brought us," his brother growled, "Haven't you given them enough already?"

"I'll protect them until I'm no more, Gabriel," Michael sighed, "I don't want to fight you...but I will if I have to."

"No, you won't, you're a coward."

"...How did it come to this?" the younger Archangel breathed sadly.

"You drove us apart, Michael," Gabriel told him, "You did this."

* * *

Over two hours later, Michael flew, unharmed, down from the mountain and headed for the abandoned hotel where he and Alex had last stayed before the Archangel had been drugged to sleep. It didn't take him long to reach it and he listened closely for any heartbeats and breaths that would lead him to Alex and Noma.

Luckily for him, Alex must have calmed down enough after Noma had flown him from the mountain to plan ahead and direct her to the hotel. He heard two sets of heartbeats and followed the soft sounds to their sources. Alex was pacing around the dusty, bland old bedroom while Noma was sat on the sofa, following his movements with a concerned yet exasperated expression.

"Michael!" Alex blinked, seeing the door swing open from the corner of his eyes, "You're back."

"Astute observation, Alex," he remarked dryly.

"Are you okay?" the mortal asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine," Michael nodded, noting that his blades had been laid out carefully on the bed; Alex had been holding them when Noma had escaped with him and he'd made sure to drop the centuries old weapons.

"Oh, here," Alex said quickly, taking up the swords and handing them to the Archangel.

Michael took them and sheathed them at his sides before turning to Noma, "Are you wounded?" he asked her.

"No," she shook her head.

"Then get some rest," he replied, "We'll leave in a few hours," he said, bolting the door shut behind him.

* * *

"You let them all go," Uriel stated, surprised.

"Eventually," Gabriel nodded, "Yes."

"Why? I thought you intended to murder our brother?"

"I do...but not yet," he replied.

"You do not want to do this."

"...No."

"Then don't," she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I must," her brother insisted sadly, "We must," he corrected, mirroring her gesture, "To bring father back, mankind must die...and for that to happen...Michael must die. He will defend them until his last breath. We have no choice."

"Then why let him go now?"

"I plan to strike against the mortals...but not yet. Let Michael have his victory for now...it'll be the last one he ever has," Gabriel said ominously.

* * *

Noma fell asleep instantly after Michael's return; she'd stayed awake for days, not daring to sleep whilst being held captive by Gabriel with only Furiad for company. Now, Alex and Michael sat awake in the old hotel room. Alex had tried to sleep, but he found his conscience was nagging at him for what he'd said to Michael not too long ago. He'd seen the look of shock and hurt on the Archangel's face and though he knew that Michael understood why he'd done what he had, it was still wrong.

Alex shifted on the mattress which he'd dragged into the room earlier and he sat up suddenly, turning to Michael. He was sat against the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing even but Alex could tell that he wasn't sleeping, he was simply deep in thought. He'd meditated with Michael so much now that he could tell the difference; it was rather depressing.

"Michael..." Alex began quietly, not wanting to wake Noma, "Look...back there...I didn't mean any of what I..."

"It doesn't matter," Michael said simply, not opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it does," he sighed, standing up slowly and making his way across the room. He sat beside the angel with his knees folded beneath him. "You know I was only saying it so that Gabriel would..." he began.

"I know," the Archangel interrupted him calmly, "I understand."

"And I ruined everything...now he knows I'll never join him," Alex furrowed his brow, "He's only left me alive till now because he thought I would, right?"

"Yes. Gabriel believes that you have two paths to choose from; you can unite mankind or you can lead them to their own destruction. Naturally, he wants you to destroy mankind for him."

"I'm sorry, if I hadn't gone solo on this then maybe we'd still have had a chance of convincing him...All that work we did before is useless now."

"You did what you thought was best," Michael said after a moment, "But you could have gotten yourself and Noma killed if I hadn't arrived when I did."

"...Yeah," Alex sighed.

"I know why you went without me," the Archangel told him, "You fear that when the time comes that I will not defend myself against Gabriel."

"...He's your brother...you've told me before you don't want to fight him, I just thought it'd be best that you didn't have to...that's all."

"While I appreciate the thought, I assure you that it is unnecessary."

"I sure hope so," Alex replied, not knowing just how much that conversation would return to haunt him in the future.

* * *

*1 OC mentioned in Exile; Part One


	7. The Truth

**The Truth**

* * *

It was late at night and once again, Michael, Alex and Noma were sleeping in an abandoned building. Since leaving Vega that was all they ever did, it seemed to Alex; they travelled, trained, talked and found old buildings to barricade themselves into for rest.

This time, they were inhabiting a small house which was easy to keep warm and Michael was sat before a large fireplace. Of course they couldn't light the fire; the smoke would give them away far too easily, but the amount of candles in the room was almost enough to compensate for the lack of light and heat. People had been forced to keep large amounts of candles during the war because all electoral power had gone to keeping people safe.

"Michael?" Alex questioned.

The Archangel only lightly raised an eyebrow to show that he was indeed, listening, but he didn't move or speak. "Don't you ever sleep?" the man asked.

"I'm resting," Michael murmured.

"No, you're meditating," Alex corrected him, "No one needs to mediate as much as you do."

"I wouldn't be meditating if it wasn't necessary."

"...That your way of telling me to leave you alone?"

"Of course not," Michael answered patiently. He opened his eyes and glanced from Alex to the floor, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Look," Alex began slowly as he sat opposite the Archangel. "I know you're hiding something from me and I'm tired of asking and not getting an answer. I want to know what make me so different from everyone else that I get these," he said, glancing down at the tattoos on his wrists.

"Alex..." Michael exhaled and Alex sensed that another refusal was heading his way.

"No, Michael," he quickly said, "Just tell me...please."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do! Why won't you just tell me?"

"You won't believe me," Michael said evasively.

"Try me," Alex scoffed.

"...Those markings, there was a time when they were borne by a mortal, almost two thousand years ago. I am their keeper, their protector until their power is needed on Earth. They're passed through a very specific bloodline."

"I don't..."

"Do you know who your father is, Alex?" the angel asked suddenly.

"What? Of course I do, what's this got to do with..."

"Jeep loved you dearly...but he wasn't your biological father."

"...What?"

"Your father...your biological father, was a man descended from an ancient bloodline, a bloodline that I have watched over for centuries," the Archangel explained.

"Okay...what bloodline?"

"My father's," Michael said simply.

"I'm still not getting it," Alex shrugged but he sobered instantly when Michael shot him a very serious glance. "...You mean, I...you're joking, right?"

"No."

"Well, you have to be, I mean that's just..."

"Why would I lie? Besides, is it anymore unbelievable than anything else you've seen?" You know that angels are real, you know that my father is real, is it so hard to believe that he had a mortal son and that his bloodline survived?"

"But, this is..."

"That bloodline survives in you, Alex. That is why the markings came to you when mankind was threatened."

"No...they went to Jeep..."

"And he was your protector in lieu of your father."

"...Did he know?" he asked after a moment.

"I believe he suspected towards the end, but he never directly asked me; he didn't care. He saw you as his son, isn't that all that matters?"

"And what happened to...erm..."

"The eight balls killed him when they first attacked with Gabriel as you were born. He never knew you existed. I didn't have time to protect you both at the same time."

"And what about my mom, did she..."

"No, she knew nothing of this. Perhaps it was better that way. I watched over him, as I watched over you, he knew what he was but he wanted no part of it. He denied that any of it was real, after I spoke to him..."

"You met him?"

"Once, but after that I kept my distance because it was what he wanted. It was before the war so I had no reason to stay close by," Michael said.

"And he never had the tattoos?"

"No. It wasn't necessary."

"All this time you knew and you never told me..."

"For all intents and purposes, Jeep was your father. He loved your mother with no thought of himself and he loved you. When your mother thought about giving you up at birth, he did everything he could to convince her otherwise."

"She what?"

"After you were born, of course, he didn't have to convince her of anything. Charlie loved you the second she held you in her arms," Michael assured him honestly. "And Jeep loved you even before that," he added, uncharacteristically.

Alex sat in silence, in shock, absorbing all that Michael had told him; it wasn't very day that a person discovered that his father wasn't really his father...or that he was descended from the son of God.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"You had enough to contend with," Michael answered sadly.

"Yeah," Alex scoffed, ruefully.

"I may not be human. I don't pretend to always understand you and your kind but even after all this time, you can still surprise me," the Archangel gave him a slight smile. "Jeep was one of the most selfless humans I've ever met. He cared for his father for years when he was little more than a child himself, he helped your mother without any obligation to do so, knowing that she may never love him as he loved her. And he devoted years of his life to deciphering markings that were never meant for him, hoping to make your life easier when the time came...He even fought me when he disliked my decisions and not many of you can claim to have done that," he added, gaining a small smile from Alex.

"You really cared about him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Michael breathed. "And I didn't intend to keep the truth from you indefinitely, it just never seemed like the appropriate time to tell you."

"Hmm," Alex scoffed, "Y'know...I've seen some really strange things...but this is just..." he trailed off.

Perhaps he'd been better off not knowing. For all the times he'd been angry at Jeep for leaving him, he now had to consider that the man wasn't his biological father and that everything he'd ever done meant so much more because he wasn't. He'd had no obligation to Alex but he'd protected him anyway. He'd never wanted to leave but in doing so he'd given years of his life in an attempt to decipher the markings knowing that Alex would hate him when he returned.

"...Guess I see why you didn't tell me," Alex murmured, "But, I...just, promise me something," he began and the angel raised an expectant eyebrow. "No more secrets, even if you think it's for my own good," he said.

"Very well," Michael replied, after seeing Alex no nonsense expression. This clearly meant something to him and over the years it has become difficult to refuse the mortal anything.

"I mean it, Michael, I get why you never told me, really, I do, and it doesn't change how I feel about Jeep...but we're supposed to be on the same side."

"We are."

"Then promise me."

"I give you my word," the Archangel replied abruptly, "That I will keep nothing from you again."

"Good," Alex nodded, unsurprised by the archaic tone of Michael's vow "Hey...does this mean we're related?" he asked after a moment.

"In a way, yes," the angel answered.

"...Huh. Y'know...I think it's easier to believe I'm descended from the son of God," Alex said, "Than being related to an Archangel."

"One is inextricably linked to the other," Michael replied dryly.

"It's still..."

"But that means I'm related to Gabriel too, doesn't it?" he frowned, "You know I'm not gonna treat him like you do just because he's my brother as well. If he tries to kill me I'll flight back."

"I would expect no less from you."

"...Oh...well, good," Alex replied, surprised and they lapsed into silence again.


End file.
